Melody
Name: Tricia Krieger (Pronounced: Tay-Re-sha Kay-'R-E'-grrr) Stage Name: N'ykal (Pronounced: Nicole) Gender: '''Female '''Physical description: Last seen at age 23 in 1987 wearing a spangly jump suit and a princess tiara. Very well built. Very attractive. Bleach Blonde hair done in a semi-fro. Current appearance unknown. Usual Attire: When on stage: Spangly jump suits. Equipment: Microphone, background singers, small band accompaniment, groupies Extra-Normal Abilities: '''As far as anyone knows has none '''Normal Abilities: '''Excellent singer and performer, pop sensation, possibly a closeted lesbian '''Weaknesses (must have): human, a lover not a fighter Primary Motivation: be famous Other Information: Retreated from the lime-light in 1987 and has not been seen in public since then. Biographical Information Real Name: '''Tricia Krieger '''Currently Goes by: '''Melody '''Age: : Chronologically: ''Over 50 years old : ''Functionally: ''about 24 years old '''Sex': Female Nationality: Franco American Physical Description Height: '''6'0" '''Weight: '''150 lbs '''Eye Color: Bright Blue Hair Color/Style: Bleach Blonde hair in a sort of jew-fro Combat Attire: '''Not much of a fighter but if she did need to fight she would probably not change clothes just to do so. '''Casual Outfit: *Vintage clothes *T-shirts from major concert events. Equipement: *Enchanted first generation iPod that has every song ever written in it's hard-drive in clear defiance of the fact that there is not enough room on a first generation iPod for that to be the case *Technically Gabriel is a piece of equipment, just not one that she needs to carry around herself but rather one that is fully capable of following her around on his own Abilities and Weaknesses Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Magic - being connected to Lyric Extra-Normal abilities inherent to her: Technically Melody does not have any powers of her own and can only do magic through her connection to Lyric Indirect extra-normal abilities *'Nearly Complete Mastery of Music Magic' *Command Gabriel to attack people *Have Lyric swoop in to protect her if Gabriel fails to do so *Through a currently unknown method, she is able to comunicate with Gabriel in a manner that can apparrently neither be heard by human ears or detectied by a telepath *Speaks the language of the sonic entities, that sounds to those not fluent in it, like all she is doing is quoting song titles or lyrics Weaknesses: *''Weakneses of her spells'' **Her spells are much weaker than those of Lyric **Because Melody using a spell, does not really come at a cost to Melody but rather saps Lyric's energy, Melody is highly likely to overdo the use of the spells **Lyric is abile without warning to cut off Melody's ability to use spells, without being aware that doing so puts Melody in danger *''Weaknesses caused by her hmanity'' **Completely human amongst people who are decidingly NOT human **Due to her ability to indirectly use magical spells it is east for her to be mistaken for being strong than she actually is *''Weaknesses of being protected by Gabriel'' **Gabriel lacks free-will and so is unable to use anything other than the natural abilities of his small boy form to protect Melody unless she instructs him to do so. **Though Gabriel cares for Melody very much, he will not put himself in direct mortal damage in the process of protecting her, or rather put, his true master, the Arch-Angel Gabriel, will not allow him to do that *''Weakness of having lived in the dimension of the sonic beings'' **Has been convinced that if she looks at a video she will die **While fully understanding music to be a form of art, has a tendency to take the lyrics to songs as being more truthful than they should really be considered to be *''Weakness of her connection to Lyric'' **If Melody is killed then Lyric ceases to be as well **If Lyric ceases to be/is killed, then Melody not only loses her power, but her youthful appearance as well and would rapidly age to the age she should naturally be 'Normal human' Abilities: ' *Great singer *Speaks both English and French *Fairly good at composing original music Psychological Description '''Personality: ' *Really eager to catch up on all she has missed since she got put in a metaphorical storage closet by her other half *Happy go lucky. *Happy to be walking amongst other flesh and blood human beings again 'Interests/''Hobbies: *Listening to music *Writing music *Performing music *Shopping *Modern history *Pop Culture *Celebrity Gossip History: ''' Way back in 1987, Tricia was a fairly famous pop singer but was finding the fame and the celebrity status to not be the garden of eden that she thought it would be and so became very spiritual and started spending more time trying to discover her true spiritual purpose and less time on creating music. Finally she secluded herself in her East California home and when her publicist and agent became overly concerned that Tricia was going to have a nervous break down and needed some help, they entered Tricia's home only to find it empty. A spin doctor distorted Tricia's disappearance as Tricia doing in a world tour that never seemed to be where her fans were. But those fans soon found another celebrity to idolize. In truth Tricia had simply transcended her physical body and turned her heart and soul over to the true power of music and was now residing in an environment enitrely made of sound and music. But her flesh and blood body was not destroyed in the process it was more or less put in cold storage for the time being until Lyric became a seperate entity from the woman she once had been and that event freed Tricia from her sleep. Unable to fit in admist a world made entirely of music, Tricia pleaded to be returned to earth so much that eventually Lyric relented to the request and saw to it that there was a place in the material plane where Tricia, who was to call herself Melody, would be safe. But just to be sure, Lyric saw to it that Melody had a bodyguard. Appendix A: Melody's Spells Melody has chosen to only memorize some of the more powerful music magic spells, relying on Gabriel's abilities to protect her in all but the most serious of situations. "Can't read my poker face" - Makes her immune to unwannted telepathic intrusion until she chooses to stop the effect "Abra-abra-cadabra...I want to reach out and grab ya" - Gives her what is best described as an invisible grappling hook like effect with whcih she can take hold of someone or something around. Can not be used in a manne akin to a true grappling hook to move herself. "Ooo eee, ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bing bang" - Not even Lyric herself knows the exact effect of his spell only that it should only be used in situations where the user's life is in extreme danger. '''Possibly might not even be a spell at all "I am TITANIUM!!!" (must be yelled) - Renders the user fore the most part invulnerable to harm. As Daniel found out while fighting someone who used this spell, while it does give the appearance of turning the user into a titanium, it does not even give them the vulnerabilities possessed by the metal titanium. "I wanna get PSYCHO!." (Must be screamed at the top of the user's lungs) - Normally this poly-morphs the user of the spell into a distorted human form in possession of accelerated speed, heightened speed, and a very large butcher's cleaver that they have no problem weilding with ease. But when Melody uses it, Gabriel is the one who gets poly-morphed into the psycho form, which also gives him a near semblance of free-will. "You're looking for love calling heaven above/Send me an angel/Send me an angel/Right now/Right now." - With the possible exception of the Witch Doctor spell, this is Melody's most powerful spell which will no doubt leave Lyric severely drained and cause her to not only cut off Melody's ability to use any of the spells, but also make her manifest physically to see what has occurred to necesitate the use of such a powerful and desctructive spell. The spell itself has an effect similar to a powerful orbital laser weapon discharging a full blast of energy at whatever point the user desires to have targeted. Though Lyric might elect to rather than allow that to happen, stop the spell from working and instead manifest herself to aid Melody herself. "Hallejah, IT's RAINING MEN!" (Last part must be said louder than the first part) - Melody's second most powerful spell - Basically makes it start lightly raining in the area and each raindrop that hits the ground becomes a buff, scantily clad man willing to fight to protect Melody. The individual men thesmelves are not really that durable and become water when they die, but given Melody's ability to sustain the 'rain storm' that is spawning them for as long as Lyric's power lasts, it can be quite effective at dealing with large numbers of people who want to hurt Melody or her friends. The physical strength of the 'men' is directly connected to the current time, with peak strength occurring at 10:30 PM. "You've got the power to know/You're indestructible" - Temporarily makes someone else completely indestructible and impervious to harm, it also has the side effect of turning their exterior to a metalic golden hue. Appendix B: Category:Females Category:Non-Mutants Category:Friends